


My story

by TescosMealDeal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TescosMealDeal/pseuds/TescosMealDeal
Summary: I suppose its just an angsty karlnapity fanfic
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 6





	My story

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is an old story im re-uploading from wattpad so its kind of bad 👍

Just another day on the Smp, I thought to myself, leaning back onto the chair. Honestly, I didnt expect anything to happen on that day, the sun was shining, the bees were buzzing and the sky was- blue? I have no idea how to describe the sky other then blue, it was partially cloudy i suppose. 

I stood up to get something to eat, hungry after another day of exploring. Sapnap came into the kitchen shortly after I had, burying his head into my shoulder.  
"Whatcha making?"  
Upon feeling his hot breath on my mildy cold body, I let out a sigh.  
"Just making dinner, some mushroom soup and baked potatoes"  
He went over to the cupboards, scanning them.  
"We dont have any potatoes"  
Frowning, I went over to him and double checked.  
"Maybe you could get some from tubbo?" I suggested.  
"Sure" he said, shrugging and grabbing his coat.

I sat down at the table, waiting for the soup to boil. Getting up off the hard wooden chairs, I headed upstairs to Quackitys room. However, as expected, he was streaming. I stood by his door or a while, watching him, before eventually heading to my room. Slipping on my headphones, I sat down on my bed, humming along.

After listening to music for a while, you start to get bored, so I carefully placed the headphones on my bedside table and went to sleep.  
I woke up to Alex tugging on my arm.  
"Nicks backkk"  
I got up and rubbed my eyes, before realising I forgot something. I stared at Alex for a while until it clicked. I LEFT THE SOUP ON. I ran downstairs, 3 steps at a time, to Sapnap calmly baking potatoes.  
"You didnt even put the soup on" he frowned at me whilst saying this, before getting back to the potatoes.

I sighed, both relieved and annoyed.  
"I'm going to go out for a bit, call me when dinners ready" I shouted whilst heading to the front door with my coat. Now where to go? Tubbos maybe? Or maybe I should visit Tommy? I decided on heading to Tubbos and visiting the flower field with him, I just knew he would love it.

Knocking on the door, I sighed, looking around. Suddenly, it opened, making me step back before turning to face Tubbo.  
"Hi!" His eyes lit up, maybe it was because he hadn't had visitors other then ghostbur and the odd ranboo for a while.  
"Hey! I was thinking, do you want to go hang out? I found a spot i thought you'd like?"  
He smiled, pulling on his coat,  
"I would love to!"

On the way there, he chatted about loads of things, the best place to get beetroot, how many bees he had in his house etc.  
When we arrived, his jaw fell open, and you could almost see the cogs in his brain working, trying to figure out what to do. He glared at me and ran over to a bees nest he found, sitting under it and making two flower crowns, one red and one green.  
I walked over to him.  
"What are you making?"  
"Matching flower crowns for me and Tommy!"  
I nodded my head and allowed him to continue working on the flower crowns.

An hour passes, and tubbo comes up to me with his flower crowns.  
"Ready to go?" I asked, adjusting my coat hood.  
"Yep!"

I arrived home after walking Tubbo back to his house, opening the door, the smell of mushrooms and potatoes greeted me.  
"KARLLLLL!" Alex screamed, throwing his arms around my neck and burying his head into my shoulder. Nick glanced at me and smiled, then turning back to the food.  
"Hey hey calm down!" I chuckled, embracing him.  
"Food will be done in about 15 minutes" Nick went over to the living room, I gently peeled quackity of me and brought him to the living room.

"Should we watch a movie?"  
Alex stared at the ceiling nodding. Nick turned to me "sure"  
Quackity then turned on high alert mode.  
"I WANT TO WATCH-"  
"Garfield" I said, rolling my eyes, smirking.  
"Hmph" Alex slumped into his chair, watching the TV as a I switched Garfield on.

Eventually Sapnap got up, heading into the kitchen and bringing back our dinner. Somehow Alex ate it in under 5 minutes, I ate it in 10, and Nick barely ate it at all.  
Surprisingly, the phone rang. Nobody ever calls, that's weird. I thought to myself, going over to where the phone was mounted on the wall, picking it up.  
"I need all 3 of you here. Now"  
"Tubbo what-"  
"Now" He repeated, hanging up.  
"Nick, Alex darlings we have to go"  
Nick frowned and got up, whilst Alex eagerly got up, threw on his coat and waited whilst me and Nick slipped ours on. And off we went.

"We think Tommy and Techno are planning another war, there could be other people, but we don't know who."  
I blinked, staring at the president. "Are you sure?" Are the only words that left my mouth that meeting, as we heard sirens in the distant.  
Tubbos eyes widened "those are the alarms we raise when another war is declared, go, go now."  
I stared at him for a second, before turning on my heel and running back to the house.

Where we kept our weapons you may ask? The basement. I ran down the stairs, Alex and Nick following. Quickly slipping on my armour and grabbing my bow, arrows, axe and sword, I headed north, where the fight was happening.

Sure enough, it was Tommy and Technoblade, along with Ranboo and Ghostbur. Ghostbur was sitting on the guidelines, since he's a ghost after all.  
During this observation, Ranboo was attempting to stab me.

I threw him off, fighting him was difficult, he was much stronger then me and had more experience. I looked around quickly, feeling myself panicking. I saw Nick and Alex and I calmed down.

Turning to face Ranboo, I realised I shouldn't of let my guard down as he grabbed me, his sword connected with my face, making a shallow gash from my temple to my chin. Feeling the warm blood trickle into my armour gave me an adrenaline rush I needed, I slashed at Ranboos arm, forcing him to let go as he cried in pain, clutching his arm.

As expected, he did let go, however as not expected, I fell to the floor. Fortunately I was able to get back up. Running to the guidelines clutching my face felt like a lifetime, though it couldn't of been more then 14 seconds.

Tubbo handed me a rag, and I gladly placed it on my wound. I looked around, my eyes setting on Nick, who was on the floor, Techno raised his sword above his head, and brought it down onto his skull.

Sapnap was slain by Technoblade using "Subscribe to Technoblade"

I didnt even realise I was holding my breath until I almost passed out. At least he still has a life left, I thought to myself. I noticed Alex sitting down opposite me on the battle grounds.

I also saw him stand up and his eyes shoot wide open as he looked over, towards the south of the battle. There was Nick.  
that was a fast respawn, how did he get here that quick-  
My thoughts were interrupted when I fully saw Nick.  
His head was bowed, his arms lung loosely on the floor, his axe on his lap, he was obviously injured. I watched in horror as Tommy aimed his bow at him. I didnt notice Alex get up at the same time Tommy aimed his shot. I didnt notice Alex runming towards Nick as Tommy allowed his arrow to fly. I closed my eyes.

I opened them not even a second sooner as soon as I heard Nicks screams. He wasn't screaming in pain, he was screaming in fear.  
I watched on as the arrow hit Alex, puncturing his heart. He fell into Nicks arms, tears spilling over his eyes.

Running over, I could feel my own tears threatening to stream down my face, but I didnt care, I ran to Tommy and brought up my axe, connecting it with his neck. My chest and legs now caked in blood. I watched as he fell to the floor as Ghostbur ran over, screaming and crying something intelligible.

Turning to face Nick and Alex, I watched as Nick cradled him, I watched as every tear that came out of his eyes fell onto Alexs chest.

I watched as one of the lights of my life fizzed out.

Nick sobbed as Alex went limp, burying his face into his chest, sobbing. I opened my mouth to scream.  
But the burning pain in my side prevented me. Looking down, I saw a familiar netherite sword stuck in the right side of my stomach. The cause of this you may ask? Nobody but Dream.  
I let out a groan as I fell onto the floor. Dream smirked, leaning above me. Just before everything went black, he got down and whispered something into my ear.

"Sweet dreams princess"

Waking up the next week, I groaned as the pain came back, worse then when it initially happened. I looked up to see Nick and Tubbo above me.  
"Thank god your ok" Nick hugged me, crying.  
"We didn't think you'd wake up" Tubbo said softly, sitting me up.  
"Wheres A-" My voice trailing off as I stared into Nicks eyes.  
"Hes gone Karl"  
Nick cried harder. Tubbo gave me a sympathetic look and left the room.  
"Ill leave you two alone for a while"  
We mourned for weeks, we didn't know what to do around the house anymore. We were boring, Alex could light up any situation.

I dont know what happened between then and now, its been almost a year since Alex died. Nick came up to me as I layed on my bed, clutching the duck plushie that had previously been in Alex's room.  
"Hey Karl"  
I turned to face him.  
"Hey"  
"How are you holding up"  
I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I stood up and hugged him tight.  
"I dont know how much longer I can take this Nick" I said, pulling away from him so I could look into his eyes"  
His face softened "me too, I've been thinking of an idea for a while now..."

And that leads us to where we were, sitting on the edge of netherack in the Nether, staring down at the lava, as bubbling and as orange as ever.  
"Are you sure about this Karl?"  
I turned my head to look at him and I took a deep breath,   
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"  
Watching his face turn into a soft smile, we both stood up.  
Turning to look at eachother, Nick grabbed my hand, well he gripped it. I could feel him shaking.  
"Ready?" I mumbled to him.  
"Ready."

He clutched my hand and pulled me into a hug. I glady accepted the invitation and hugged him tightly.  
"See you on the other side"  
"See you on the other side"  
We stopped embracing and took eachothers hands again.  
We sat down, as if to compose ourselves, I felt breathing on my neck, which was strange given take Nick was sitting on the right of me, and this was on the left. I looked up to see Alex, smiling, but before I could say anything, Nick had fell, pulling us both down to the murky dephs. Alex grabbed me, pulling Nick up as I held onto the red block. Alex attempted to pull me up, but due to his size, it was clear that wasn't going to happen.  
I smiled weakly, "just let go"  
Alex started crying "No no no im not letting you go"  
Feeling myself slipping, I took a deep breath and looked down.  
"Just go ok? I'll still be here, ill be a ghost right? If not ill be in your hearts."  
Nick and Alex fell onto their knees, and gently kissed my forehead.   
"Are you sure?" Alex mumbled, stroking my hair.  
"I'm sure"  
Nick and Alex gave a soft smile and gently prised my fingers off the netherack. I looked up as I fell, watching Alex bury his head into Nicks chest and sob.  
The moments it took for me to reach the lava were calming, I felt free.

Then it all went dark.


End file.
